


Fire and Lightning

by vermaakwillbewhole



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermaakwillbewhole/pseuds/vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: A Jolteon has a run in with a Ninetales that attacks her, but she soon realizes his intentions are far from violent.
Relationships: Jolteon/Ninetales
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fire and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little story I popped out as I tried to see how short of story I could write and how quickly I could make one if I really tried. Kind of surprised with how long this ended up being, considering. Don't expect much, it was just an exercise I wanted to test myself with, there's exceedingly little plot (and not much smut either).

A warm, blustery wind passed through the trees as a Jolteon lapped away at a small babbling creek, refreshing herself amid the summer heat. She knelt down as she drank deeply the cold water, getting what rest in she could. After a long sip, she brought her head up and licked her muzzle clean. She gazed around at the scenery, taking it all in with a smile and a happy gleam in her purple eyes.

All of the sudden, a loud crash came from the thick bushes behind her. She hopped up and turned to face the sound right as a Ninetales burst forth. It immediately noticed the Jolteon and stood motionless for a moment, its red eyes trained on her. Only the sound of the whispering wind could be heard as they stared at each other silent.

In an instant, the Ninetales pounced at the smaller Pokémon, flying through the air at her. The Jolteon darted aside just as quickly; without a moment to spare, it launched a counterattack, firing off a crack of lighting to the side of the fox. The Ninetales, however, was seemingly just as agile as the Jolteon, twisting away from the electricity at an incredible speed and managing to land feet-first in her direction. Without wasting a second, it rushed at her again, coming in fast. The Jolteon lowered itself for the briefest of moments before launching herself into the air, soaring over the Ninetales and landing just behind it. She shot around as fast as she could, firing off another thunderbolt as she turned, aiming for the other Pokémon, sure she would catch it off-guard.

To her dismay, the fox, without even bothering to face her, suddenly disappeared in a cloud of dust. The Jolteon stood in confusion as the watched the small cloud dissipate, a simple hole in the ground the only thing where her enemy once stood. She realized too late what the crafty Pokémon had done, and had only begun to bound away before the Ninetales erupted from the earth, striking her from underneath and knocking her away to crumple on her side. Not one to give up so easily despite the successful attack, she jumped up after a brief respite, grimacing at him. Anger flowed through her body, matched by a surge of electric energy as she charged herself for another attack. The air just around her crackled ominously. Just as she saw the realization in the Ninetales' widening eyes, she shot out at him, aiming to crash into him with all her weight and a whole body full of sparking fury.

Closer and closer she came to him, able to see it all clearly even as it occurred in less than a second. Just as she reached him, her body passed through the Pokémon, an afterimage illusion from the sneaky fox it was in reality. Shocked by the deception, she had no chance to recover her footing and fell hard to the ground, skidding across the thankfully soft grass and coming to a stop just before the stream. She groaned quietly, more shaken than hurt, but rattled all the same. With wobbling legs, she started to stand, only to come crashing down, breathing hard. It had taken more out of her than she thought.

She attempted to upright herself again, but stopped as a weight dropped onto her back. She glanced up to see the Ninetales above her, the fox looking down at her with a smug look. For a moment, she could feel the rare chill of fear pass over her as she realized she had been bested and was at his mercy, with the victor poised to deliver the killing blow however he desired. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, heart racing as she readied for whatever type of end she would receive.

To the female's surprise, a sharp bite or blast of fire never came and was instead replaced with a soft, wet lick to the nape of her neck. One was followed by another in rapid succession. The Jolteon cracked open her eyes and turned her head upwards to look at the Ninetales, confused again. The male quickly shifted down some and lapped at her muzzle softly, much slower than he had earlier. The female could feel herself begin to calm down despite not knowing exactly what was going on, but she could at least find some relaxation at the seeming lack of imminent danger.

As the fox Pokémon continued to comfort her, he shifted his weight on top of her, letting her feel his thicker, warmer body on her back but keeping the bulk of his weight on his own legs. As he did so, the Jolteon suddenly jumped as she felt something hot and hard touch her nether regions oh-so-slightly. She peered over to the side, looking back; she could see the Ninetales smirk as he twisted his rear slightly and let her see the obtrusion that had bothered her. She gasped at the sight of his erect member, the hard red shaft dripping as it extended proudly in the midday light; any doubts she might've had about the vulpine Pokémon's sex were dashed. A involuntary shudder sent through her as she watched it continue to grow to an impressive length and girth, ready for business. She could feel herself begin to twitch and grow warm as she watched on, and she knew she wanted it too. She shuffled her legs wider and arched her back some, pressing her rump up into his underside, letting him know. He grinned and shifted himself back in place, his dick pressed up against her wet slit, lined up and ready.

Without warning, he shoved his cock inside her, widening the tight passage of the smaller female below him. She yelped loudly at the intrusion, taken aback by his swiftness and the uncomfortable feeling of such a large manhood inside her. The pain subsisted for a while, making her whine quietly even after he stopped himself deep within her. Noticing, the Ninetales leaned down again and licked her from her neck to her muzzle apologetically, calming her down some. She sniffled softly, and her whining stopped after a bit. Reassured, the male pulled himself out ever-so-gently and came back in, going slower this time. He repeated his movements, speeding up a little more each time, going a little deeper than before as well. It didn't take too long before he had reached a fair pace and began to bottom out in her warm, inviting pussy as she huffed quietly from the building pleasure.

With that done, he began to thrust rapidly, pushing his sizable vulpine cock in and out with gusto. He spread her nice and wide as he delved deep into her gripping womanhood, both panting from the other's pleasuring presence. His dick scraped along much of her warm, wet walls from her outer lips down to her cervix, filling her all the way. Her pussy squeezed his rock-hard cock from the dripping tip to the thick base, twitching now and then right as it would throb in return. Together, they pushed each other further and further along.

The fox began to huff and puff as he started to push hard, throwing his hips into the Jolteon's wide bottom. His cock pulsed strongly as he thrust it deep into her hot cavern, going faster and harder than before. She let out a loud moan without a care for whoever might hear her as he did so, each powerful thrust sending jolts just like her own electricity along her spine. She could feel his dick throb with its bulging veins as it excited her more and more. Her back arched with a mind of its own, letting him slide in faster and reach places she never dreamed of, making her shudder and moan out even more.

The Ninetales' rough breathing was momentarily replaced with a low growl as he stopped holding back and let go, finally slamming into her ass as he fucked her good and hard. A startled yelp from the female dissolved into a pleasured moan at the barrage, his swelling rod practically sedating her as he rammed it in deep, almost bashing into her twitchy cervix as a sign of what was soon to come. The sounds of love-making filled the air as he thrust savagely, the slaps of his hips meeting her ass joined by the similar sound of his hefty, pent-up balls colliding with her rear at the same time. Again and again, his fat cock filled her increasingly trembling womanhood, throbbing harder and harder as it assaulted her tunnel all over and prepared to flood it out. The Jolteon moaned and sputtered as she too felt her own orgasm ready to come, every inch of her body shaking almost as much as her moist cunt as it gripped around his manhood with need. Arching her back as much as she could, she pushed back with whatever strength she had, egging him on to give it to her. With another loud growl and a few last monstrous blows, he did just as she wished.

They each shook madly as they came, waves of euphoria overtaking them both. The Jolteon's pussy collapsed around his big cock, squeezing it relentlessly as she spilled her fluids onto them both. The Ninetales howled as he came like mad, firing thick ropes of steaming vulpine seed deep inside her womanhood, his engorged head pressed tight against her open cervix, filling her womb like nature intended. His dick swelled, blood shooting through his veins as it was encouraged by her clutching walls that afforded no space and only worked more and more cum from him. The male yelped as he felt a jolt of genuine yet painless electric shock pass from the Jolteon's pussy into his manhood once, and then again, and then again as it went on, each shock coinciding with a tender, loving squeeze from her womanhood and a thundering throb from his dick, forcing even more of his jizz into the woman in some devious design of biology. The Ninetales pushed on, letting it all help him blow his load into his newfound mate squirming in ecstasy beneath him, her body twitching beautifully with each blast of cum that entered her womb. She was barely aware of it, absorbed in the pleasure, in the sensation of his nuts pressed right up against her ass, seizing harshly as they let loose another glob of thick, hot cum that shot up his long cock and flung into her already stuffed uterus, the excess soon filling her pussy as a whole. It wasn't much longer that her rump was soon matted in his steamy love as well.

Between her gripping embrace and electric efforts, it was some time before the male ran dry and collapsed from exhaustion onto her back, his weakly jerking dick still snug inside her.  
She lay still underneath him, too tired to get free from his warm, comforting embrace. The heat from his thick coat of fur and body above her and the reservoir of seed deep in her core was enough to lull her to sleep quickly. With what little energy she had left, she drug them both forward just the few inches needed to allow them to reach down and drink from the stream, which they both did greedily. Satisfied, they both cuddled close after the Ninetales dropped himself onto his side, careful to keep his cock and all of his cum jammed safely in her. He placed a foreleg over her upper body and leaned in close to lick her happily, which she responded in kind. They each let out a sigh and spooned together nicely, oblivious to the world at large as they drifted off, thoroughly satisfied.


End file.
